020214doirseriad
02:09 CA: Helloo Dooir!! 02:09 GA: hi seriad 02:09 GA: so um, howre you doing, uh, after finding out that your teammate died 02:10 CA: They woouldn't let me keep his things. 02:10 CA: >=:/ hmph! 02:10 GA: wait what? 02:10 GA: tlaloc already died? 02:11 CA: Oh, Noo, Joossik died. 02:12 CA: Jack decapitated him. 02:12 GA: oh shit really? 02:12 GA: did he use any hacks or anything special we havent seen before? 02:12 CA: He used this Infinite Moonkeys thing. 02:12 GA: sounds dumb 02:13 CA: Hehe... he kicked Joossik's head in a VERY COMICAL fashioon toooo. 02:13 GA: um okay 02:13 GA: did anyone kiss him?... does that even work on a severed head? 02:14 CA: Yes. Ryspoor cried, then kissed him, and then Tackled me when I tried too get his stuff. Oh well. 02:14 GA: omfg did anyone even make sure he survived? 02:15 GA: like, dream survived 02:15 CA: Um. Noo? 02:15 GA: oh god and hes not online 02:15 GA: and... scarlet is here with rilset so... 02:15 GA: omfg he could be double dead 02:15 CA: I'm sure he's fine! 02:16 GA: :I 02:16 GA: by the way 02:16 CA: This is actually a nice turn oof events foor him... isn't it? 02:16 GA: do you like my maaagical girl- um 02:16 GA: no its not 02:16 GA: not really like, at all? 02:17 CA: But scarlet is With Rilset! He shoould use this ooppoortunity too wise up and try and escape. 02:17 GA: hes trapped on derse with the black queen, who by the way gave me these marks on my neck and a buncha scars on my torso, and libby probs wont help him... 02:17 CA: :c 02:17 CA: Oh. 02:17 GA: oh and prospit is about to be invaded 02:18 CA: Oh... 02:18 GA: and the last guy who spoke up was pinned to a wall by *kate* and null because of the black queen 02:18 CA: Well I guess he ISN'T fine... 02:18 GA: and now tlaloc is almost certainly going to double die 02:19 CA: Well... I take back my previoous statement. Noo oone is finem 02:19 CA: *fine. 02:19 GA: im not one to panic but hoooly shiiiiiit are we screwed 02:20 GA: panic! at the astrolabe 02:20 CA: Depressing matters aside, what's this aboout yoour "magical girl"? 02:20 -- galactoidArrival GA transforms back into DINA, THE CHOSEN ARBITRIX in front of Seriad. -- 02:21 GA: i got this armor and magical powers and justice and shit 02:21 GA: and now im a lady and my spikes are longer 02:22 CA: Woow. That's... cooool? 02:22 GA: hells yeah its cool im like sailor moon now 02:23 CA: What's that? 02:23 GA: omfg we are having a sailor moon marathon in this astrolabe asap 02:23 CA: Um...Okay? 02:26 GA: anyway uh... so... your entire team is going to be morally challenged at the end of the next world 02:26 GA: thatll be fun for you 02:26 CA: Oh yes, my moorals are tootally in check 02:27 GA: ugh... im gonna be honest, if my team ends up liking null, im going to be sent away 02:28 GA: and then ill be sent out of balishs team because everyone *there* hates me 02:28 CA: Oh noo! 02:28 GA: and by then i might as well just be voted off of your team because one of you shouldnt have to die just because i show up 02:29 CA: Doon't think that way! I'm sure yoour team will try and rid themselves oof... soomeoone else... befoore yoou! 02:29 GA: doubtable 02:30 CA: What if we started a SECRET team... that... isn't really a team? Because... we already have teams in 02:30 CA: Order... 02:31 GA: um 02:31 GA: probably wont work 02:31 GA: we can just keep creating teams in between team nullar and team justice or dangan ronpa or whatever maybe 02:31 CA: , 02:31 GA: but i dont know if anyone but jack or libby can do that 02:32 CA: Oh! 02:34 GA: anyway um 02:34 GA: wonk wonk? 02:35 CA: Woonk. >=;oo 02:35 GA: wow this is depressing im gonna go sit in that corner and play with my new toys- er, i mean alchemizations 02:35 GA: see ya later seriad 02:35 CA: Bye Dooir!